jksjkdklaslkds
by Andrea SPM
Summary: Todo esto fue culpa de Edward y aún lo odio por ello. No, yo nunca podría odiarlo, ya no, no después de todo lo que pasó. - Bella empezó todo esto, decidió de repente que quería liar las cosas entre nosotros, haciéndome girar mi cabeza hacia ella. Supongo que no debí haber girado mi cabeza. Yo la odiaba pero ahora sé con certeza que nunca podría odiarla, no ahora.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Todo esto fue culpa de Edward y aún lo odio por ello. No, yo nunca podría odiarlo, ya no, no después de todo lo que pasó. - Bella empezó todo esto, decidió de repente que quería liar las cosas entre nosotros, haciéndome girar mi cabeza hacia ella. Supongo que no debí haber girado mi cabeza. Yo la odiaba pero ahora sé con certeza que nunca podría odiarla, no ahora.

Capitulo 1

**Bella**

Miré por la ventana y vi un territorio totalmente desconocido. Mi mirada reflejaba el dolor y era tan inexpresiva, causa de tantos meses de discusión constante.

Todos ustedes pensarían que estaría feliz de mudarme de mi ciudad natal (Phoenix, Florida), dejando atrás a mi violento y agresivo padre, a mis perros amigos, mi casa en la cual he vivido todos estos años. Están equivocados.

No es que me gustara estar con un padre que me había golpeado cada vez que decía algo, según él, fuera de lugar. No es que me gustara estar en ese grupo de amigos hipócritas que se maldecían entre ellos a sus espaldas y que decían que me he acostado con los novios de todo el mundo, cuando sé que nunca lo he hecho. Pero me gustaba Phoenix, el lugar, el paisaje. Me encantaba cómo todo el mundo me conocía y me decía "hola", aunque no me gustara que lo hicieran porque yo era la niña triste, deprimida, que tenía una familia con problemas y era la única niña educada en la ciudad.

El coche frenó abruptamente en un semáforo y sentí un dolor repentino en mi pecho a causa del cinturón de seguridad. Mi madre encendió un cigarrillo como si fuera su único salvavidas y se perdió en una nube de humo contaminado. A medida que el semáforo se puso verde, lo sacudió por la ventana y arrancó.

Ni siquiera me molesté en la expresión disgustada que anhelaba poner. Solo me hundí en mis pensamientos, y en ellos, me di un escape… una salida.

Yo tenía trece años y era demasiado vieja para mi edad, pero yo sabía que era porque tuve que madurar rápidamente debido a las peleas violentas de mis padres, mis amigos y vivir en un mundo donde reinaba el amor por el sexo y el tabaquismo.

Mi pelo era de un color marrón chocolate, tenía algunos mechones teñidos de color morado y se hacían pequeños rizos en las puntas, llegando a mi cintura. Estaba seco y poco atractivo. Recordé el momento en que había estado tan enojada con mi padre que "me rebelé" y teñí parte de mi cabello de un color morado oscuro brillante y llamativo y tan lejos de mí edad en ese momento... Los moretones en mi cuerpo aclaraban eso.

Yo era muy normal, me habían dicho eso muchas veces. Mi piel era demasiado pálida y una cara suave. Me dolió la primera vez que mis 'amigos' me lo dijeron, pero después de un tiempo me acostumbré a ser "la fea". La fea, triste, deprimida, que todo el mundo "odiaba secretamente".

Suspiré y aparté un mechón de mi cabello que estaba en mi cara, golpeando sin querer con el codo a mi hermano menor, Jesse.

Jesse era hermoso y mucho más fuerte que yo, a pesar de que sólo tenía nueve años. Parecía un ángel. Tenía el pelo rizado, grueso en los extremos, y los más grandes, más brillantes, ojos verdes que parpadeaban inocentemente, encantando a todos. Los míos eran una broma en comparación con los suyos. De color marrón aburrido.

Él estaba aquí para ser adorado, y cuando no hablaba era fácil. Lo había golpeado con muy poca fuerza, pero aun así, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de cocodrilo.

- Mamá!- le gritó –Isabella me dio un codazo-

- ¡Isabella!- Mamá gritó.

- Fue un accidente- protesté pero yo sabía que no tenía sentido decirle eso. A ella no le importaba, ella prefería a Jesse más que a mí.

- Cuando lleguemos a casa, estarás castigada– me gritó. Tan pronto como lo dijo, rodé los ojos sin importarme si me regañaba por eso.

- ¿Pero dónde está nuestra casa?- Le grité, repentinamente furiosa -¡No lo sé! ¿Sabes?-

- Cállate, Isabella – gritó, pasando a otro vehículo.

Me callé, no porque tuviese miedo de ella, porque no lo tenía. Ella no me pegaba como mi padre. Me callé porque no tenía nada que decirle.

- ¡Imbécil!- Me susurró Jesse, que estaba sonriéndome glorioso. Él no era un ángel en personalidad.

Mi hermana pequeña, Emily, me lanzó una sonrisa de disculpa. Era una niña muy hermosa también, sólo que su personalidad era mucho más dulce que la de Jesse. Tenía el pelo rubio, heredado por la familia de mi madre, era largo y siempre estaba trenzado. Me encantaba trenzarlo… De hecho, quería tener su pelo.

- Además, - Mamá dijo de repente -¿Sabes dónde estamos viviendo ahora?-

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente y miré por la ventana para ver de qué estaba hablando. Entonces lo vi.

Un letrero que decía "Bienvenido a Forks".

- ¿Forks?- Me encontré tan sorprendida, la ira se tonó en mi voz.

- Sí - mamá me sonrió complacida, como si yo estuviese contenta.

- Qué bueno - murmuré con amargura, cruzando los brazos y apoyando la espalda en el asiento, al igual que mi cabeza contra el reposacabezas.

¿Bienvenido a Forks? Por supuesto. Todos sabrán quién soy yo muy pronto, me prometí. Nunca se arrepentirán de dar la bienvenida a los Swan a Forks.

.

**Edward**

Estaba jugando al baloncesto con mi hermano Emmett y su amigo Jasper cuando mi mamá entró con los brazos cargados de galletas y gaseosas.

- Gracias mamá - dijo Emmett casi tirando una copa de su bandeja.

- Gracias señora Cullen - dijo Jasper tomando una bebida.

- ¿Edward?- dijo Mamá, ofreciéndome un plato.

Negué con la cabeza y encesté la pelota en la canasta.

-Estoy bien- le dije casi sin aliento viendo el balón a través de la red -No tengo sed- ¿No tengo sed? Yo estaba prácticamente muriéndome de sed.

- Eso es porque te ahogas en tu propio sudor- Mamá frunció el ceño con desaprobación – Tienes que ir a ducharte, Edward. Nuestros nuevos vecinos llegaran pronto-

Me encogí de hombros, dando grandes pasos hacia atrás y encestando otra vez -¿Y qué?-

-¡Edward!- se quejó Emmet -Déjame jugar- lo ignoré y él corrió en busca de la pelota... pero yo llegué primero.

Yo estaba empapado en sudor, pero ¿Por qué nuestro cuidado y apariencia por los nuevos vecinos? No era como si fueran a conocerme.

Tan malo como sabía que era, tiré otro tiro al aro. En este pequeño pueblo conocía a todos. Disfruté del placer de anotar de nuevo. Y el placer del calor abrasador quemando mi frente y el calor incesante a través de mis hombros y mis piernas.

Oí la bocina de un coche que ingresaba en el porche al lado de nuestra casa y mi madre corrió a saludar a nuestros nuevos vecinos. Puse los ojos en blanco y encesté de nuevo.

-Probablemente deberíamos ir a verlos- sugirió Emmett -Mamá dijo que teníamos que hacerlo.-

Me encogí de hombros -Lo que sea- le contesté –ve tú a verlos si es necesario.-

Emmett sólo me miró por un segundo y se encogió de hombros. Él y Jasper fueron.

Recuperé el balón y tiré al aro, otra vez. Me limpié un poco el sudor de mi frente, pero todavía podía sentir que se acumulaba nuevamente. Era un día caluroso y fue un entrenamiento muy pesado. Había que aprovechar los días así en Forks. Supongo que sería el final, lamentablemente.

-¡Edward!- Mamá llamó… Podía escuchar la ira en su voz. -¡Edward, ven aquí ahora!-

Suspiré, metí el balón bajo mi brazo y salté sobre el muro del jardín.

La madre parecía más bien desaliñada. Tenía el pelo rubio atado en una cola de caballo y tenía los ojos pequeños y brillantes. Cuando me dio la mano, me di cuenta de que tenía dedos amarillos, los dedos de un fumador. No es que me importara.

-Ella es la Sra. Rennee- mamá me presentó –Él es su hijo Jesse- un chico rubio angelical salió fuera del coche y se aferró al lado de Rennee -Su hija, Emily- una niña que parecía gemela del niño rubio, sólo que tal vez un poco más linda. Me preparé esperando a que otro niño rubio muy lindo saltase fuera del coche.

Lo admito, me equivoqué.

Era exactamente lo contrario de sus hermanos.

Ella tenía bolsas bajo sus ojos que eran del tamaño de un par de montañas. ¡Parecía que no había dormido en días! Tenía el pelo raro y parecía que le importaba muy poco arreglarlo, y esos mechones morados… yo no soy una chica, pero no fue muy bien teñida.

Sus ojos eran viejos. Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que eso significaba, pero sabía que eran mayores que cualquier niño en Forks. Ellos fueron el punto culminante de su rostro, pero casi oculto por las montañas que estaban por debajo de ellos. Eran de un color chocolate y eran una idea de lo bonita que podía verse si solo lo intentase.

De un solo vistazo sabía que no lo intentaría.

-Esta es Isabella- dijo mi madre y levantó una ceja mientras nos llevaba dentro. No me sentía avergonzado en lo absoluto y ella, evidentemente, tampoco. Una mirada de disgusto cruzó por su débil cara, se volvió a Emmett y le tendió la mano.

-Perra- pensé mientras Emmett se la estrechó mirándola deslumbrado. Jasper se presentó también, con una sonrisa congelada en su rostro.

-Estos son mis hijos: Edward y Emmett- Mamá nos presentó -Y su amigo Jasper.-

Isabella le dio un intento de sonrisa triste, y ahí me di cuenta que ella no quería estar aquí tampoco.

-Mucho gusto, pero me voy a ir a… hmm… a elegir mi habitación- dijo con fuerza… yo estaba sorprendido por su voz, a pesar de que le sentaba bien. Fue una especie de voz baja y ronca, como si no hubiese hablado en días.

Y con eso, ella se fue y supe desde ese momento que no me llevaría bien con esa niña.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: Todo esto fue culpa de Edward y aún lo odio por ello. No, yo nunca podría odiarlo, ya no, no después de todo lo que pasó. - Bella empezó todo esto, decidió de repente que quería liar las cosas entre nosotros, haciéndome girar mi cabeza hacia ella. Supongo que no debí haber girado mi cabeza. Yo la odiaba pero ahora sé con certeza que nunca podría odiarla, no ahora.

Capitulo 2

**Bella**

Recordé que debía escoger primero mi habitación y me despedí de la familia Cullen. Me dirigí hacia el interior de la nueva casa.

Edward estaba bañado en sudor, que brillaba en el extraño sol de Forks y su piel estaba ligeramente curtida, sólo en una medida que parecía natural (que probablemente lo era) y casi buena.

Su cabello era un poco largo y algunos mechones caían en su frente, firmemente pegado por el sudor. Él no tenía un rostro juvenil, sus rasgos eran firmes, pero con los mejores ojos que he visto hasta ahora, me admití a mí misma de mala gana. Eran del más hermoso verde esmeralda, el más profundo que he visto, ellos mostraron su juventud. Él tenía mi edad, supuse, tal vez un poco mayor. Un niño de trece años de edad.

Pero la sonrisa vanidosa en su cara me había puesto fuera de él inmediatamente. Con todos esos años en que vives con un loco como padre aprendes a leer las expresiones. Él estaba mirándome, estaba inspeccionándome y decidiendo que no era una buena opción.

Bueno, yo sabía que no íbamos a ser amigos. Parecía la clase de idiota que yo quería evitar.

Y me gustaría evitarlo.

Lo empujé a la parte de atrás de mi mente mientras trotaba arriba a elegir mi dormitorio. Yo quería ser la primera en elegir porque si esperaba hasta que Jesse y Emily eligiesen, terminaría con un pequeño espacio de habitación.

En la primera puerta a mi derecha estaba el dormitorio principal y claramente la mejor habitación de la casa. Tenía una cama extra grande llena de cojines de felpa color violeta y el más grueso y suave edredón. Sabía que este dormitorio era de mi madre. Cerré la puerta y traté de no decepcionarme.

El siguiente cuarto era un cuarto de baño, un baño de tamaño decente, pero no me importó mucho… yo estaba ansiosa por elegir mi habitación, convertirme en una adolescente malhumorada y permanecer allí.

Las siguientes dos habitaciones eran pequeñas y completamente aptas para Jesse y Emily. Eché un vistazo alrededor de la habitación final. Para mi horror absoluto, no había dormitorio final.

-¡Mamá!- Llamé con la mayor tristeza en mi rostro -Mamá, ¿dónde- Algo sobre mi cabeza me llamó la atención. Había una forma cuadrada tallada en el techo; como una puerta trampa, con un largo trozo de cuerda blanca colgando.

Yo era pequeña un poco pequeña para mi edad, un poco más pequeña que los demás, pero hasta yo podría alcanzar la cadena.

Tire de ella y para mi sorpresa, la puerta se abrió de golpe y cayó una escalera. Emocionada subí y miré todo. Sin dejar de sonreír y totalmente satisfecha, decidí que mi habitación seria el ático.

**Edward**

- ¿Qué te parece Isabella?- Emmett me preguntó mientras lanzaba el balón al aro.

-Es una completa perra creída- deduje mientras recuperaba el balón.

-¡Pero no has hecho más que conocerla!- se quejó Emmett -¡No puedes hacerte ya su enemigo!-

-¿Hacerla mi enemiga?- Pensé -Puedo si quiero- le dije con firmeza -Además, probablemente ni siquiera hable con ella.-

.

.

.

Unas horas más tarde, después de que Emmett y Jasper dejaron de jugar baloncesto para jugar videojuego, yo seguía practicando solo… hasta que mamá me llamó.

- ¿Qué?– Exclamé molesto -Estoy practicando.-

-Has estado practicando por horas- sonaba igualmente molesta –Cámbiate y luego quiero que vayas a ayudar a Isabella a desempacar sus cosas-

-¿Isabella?- hice como si hubiese olvidado quién era.

-¡La vecina!- contestó con impaciencia. -Su mamá dice que ella ha pasado por mucho en el último año, saliendo con los amigos equivocados. Le sugerí que irías a ayudar a desempaquetar y no quiero que lo hagas así.-

-¿No puedo decir nada – le grite -¡No quiero ayudarla a desempacar!-

-Edward- mamá dijo, con advertencia en su voz y supe que no tenía forma de salir de esto, pero si Isabella quería que la ayudase a desempacar tendría que aguantarse hacerlo a mi gusto.

Así que me 'cambié', me tapé con una chaqueta y salí de mi casa, desechando la chaqueta en cuanto me fui de la vista de mi madre.

Llamé a la puerta de la de la familia Swan y la Sra. Rennee abrió la puerta.

-He sido enviado por mi madre para ayudar a Isabella a desempacar- le dije con voz apagada y ella se rio.

-No hay necesidad de sonar tan disgustado- dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pudiese entrar -No muerde… a menos que la provoquen.-

-Eso no suena bien.-

-Estoy bromeando- añadió con cara seria. Ella suspiró. -Ella está arriba. Sube las escaleras, cruzas a tu derecha y vas a encontrar una cuerda blanca colgando del techo. Es en el ático.-

Con un encogimiento de hombros por descuido me dirigí escaleras arriba. Una vez que llegué a la cuerda blanca dudé en entrar, pero confíe en mi personalidad habitual y subí.

La habitación era agradable. Era grande, con suelo de madera auténtica y las paredes a juego. Isabella volteó su mirada hacía mi al notar que alguien estaba subiendo y me saludó con una mirada.

Arrugó la nariz con asco y me di cuenta de algunas pecas débiles a través de su nariz pálida.

-Hueles asqueroso, a sudor- señaló.

-No me digas- le contesté mientras que ella fruncía el ceño -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te cepillaste el cabello?-

Ella hizo una mueca -¡Cállate!- murmuró y me reí.

-Solo pregunté- le dije, sonriendo ante la facilidad con que había llegado a ella. -¿Qué quiere que haga, señora, en primer lugar?- Le pregunté con sarcasmo. Ella me miró.

**Bella**

Él había estado aquí sólo dos minutos y ya me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Lo envié a vaciar una caja de libros en la esquina de la habitación así no tenía que mirarlo.

Llevaba la misma ropa que tenía antes. Unos pantalones cortos color azul marino y una camiseta color vino, que dejaba ver sus brazos un poco musculosos a pesar de tener solo trece años.

_Tengo posters nuevos_. Pensé. _Me gustaría colgar el de Muse en la pared detrás de mi cama y el de The Strokes en_ –

-¿Qué es esto?- Me di la vuelta y Edward sostenía un sujetador negro con blanco… sentí el tinte de rubor en mis mejillas.

-¡Deja eso!- grité con ira, pero él sólo se rio de mí.

-No pareces el tipo de niña que usa uno de ellos- le dio vuelta con el dedo índice, jugando con él.

-Soy una chica- Yo podía sentir mi cara cada vez más caliente y roja -Por supuesto que los uso.-

-No necesitas uno, sin embargo- dijo mientras se llevaba el sujetador al cuello -Quiero decir, no son exactamente enormes.- dijo, refiriéndose a mis pechos. Se rió y me sentí furiosa.

- Muchas gracias por darte cuenta- traté de quitárselo -¡Dámelo!-

-Vamos a ver los demás- antes de que pudiera pararlo, él se lanzó a mi caja de ropa interior y hojeó.

Me sentí horrorizada cuando encontró el condón en la parte inferior de la caja.

Lauren, una de mis 'amigas' de Phoenix me lo había dado justo antes de la última fiesta, antes de irme. Yo nunca había llegado a hacerlo con nadie.

-Ah- lo sostuvo entre el pulgar y el índice. -Mi mamá me dijo que estabas con la gente equivocada. Puedo ver que tenía razón.-

-Ponlo de nuevo en la caja- sonaba un poco menos fuerte, pero un poco más triste. Estaba demasiado avergonzada.

Él lo vio por un segundo y estiró su brazo para dármelo -¿No está usado?- bajó su brazo y se lo puso entre los dedos y lo frotó en sus pantalones cortos hasta la rodilla.

-¡No!- Le respondí con severidad, él se acercó a mí y deslizó el condón en mi bolsillo, devolviéndomelo -No seas estúpido, Cullen.-

Él sonrió y miró detrás de mí. Sus ojos estaban posados en mis posters.

-¿Te gusta Muse?- preguntó él caminando hacia ellos - ¿Y The Strokes?-

-Sí- me encogí de hombros -¿Por qué más tendría un poster de ellos si no?- Él rodó los ojos y yo tomé el poster de Muse. Me subí en la cama y le di la espalda a él mientras alzaba mis brazos para colocar el poster en la pared. Él se quedó en la esquina de la cama. Volví la cabeza por un momento al sentirme observada y vi a Edward mirando mi vientre desnudo. Y ahí me di cuenta que mi blusa se había subido un poco al alzar los brazos.

- Um, ¿vas a ayudarme o no a pegar el poster?- mi voz sonó diferente. Él agarró la cinta adhesiva que estaba en la cama y subió, colocándose detrás de mí. Podía sentir su cuerpo caliente contra el mío y sentí sus brazos llegar al poster, colocando un pedazo de cinta adhesiva que no me había dado cuenta que había cortado.

Incluso cuando pegó ambos extremos del cartel, él no se movió. Me di la vuelta para separarme de él, pero cometí el error de mirarlo y lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios encontrándose con los míos y no pude sentir nada más.

Caímos de la cama al piso de madera, y tal vez me hubiese hecho daño si no me hubiese cuidado lo suficiente, pero aterricé sobre Edward y ni una sola vez nuestros labios se separaron.

Pude probar su sudor, ¡pero no me importaba! Nada me importaba, todavía con hambre le di un beso más, moría de hambre por más. Y él parecía querer lo mismo.

Ese fue el día en que perdí mi virginidad, a la edad de trece años con Edward Cullen. Y el día en el que jugamos un papel de odio entre nosotros, que comenzó inmediatamente después de aquel caliente, y agradable momento.


End file.
